Crimson Heart
by KyrrieAndSeto4Life
Summary: Rated M for future content and hint of sexual abuse How can one confused and lonely girl be the key to everything? The love of an Icy CEO, the catalyst to the pharaoh's lost memory? what does Kyrrie Rutherford have to do with ancient Egypt, and what does she have to so with the with the future that is teetering on the edge of oblivion? read and find out MWAHAHAHA!


**Crimson Heart**

**Kristen Lentz**

**AN: I do not , though I wish I did... own YuGiOh or any of the characters. I do however own Kyrrie as she is my original charater. this is based when Seto is about ten years old, two years before he is adopted. Kyrrie is almost nine. Mokaba is barley five. there will be more back ground story of Kyrrie in the following chapters, I just felt like this was a good starting point.**

**Chapter One: Prologue **

Kyrrie's P.O.V.

Run. I had to keep running, if I didn't understand anything else that was happening I knew I needed to run because my life depended on it. My heart raced as I turned the corner and ran up the stairs tripping just as I reached the top. I looked behind me to see _him_ advancing on me, I tried to get up but my ankle was twisted. I screamed and began scooting myself across the floor towards my room somehow making it before my pursuer made it to the top of the stairs, he seemed to be going slow to terrify me more. He smiled darkly as he reached the top of the stairs just as I slammed my door and threw myself against it to keep him out. Laughter could be heard through the mahogany of my door, I bit my lip and closed my eyes praying to the Gods to spare me from my fathers torture.

" Open this damned door brat, or I will kick it down!" he spoke with a terrible calm, like this was all a game to him and I began to softly cry. _'please Ra don't let this happen today'_ I sobbed as he began to kick the door every time pushing me and the door farther.

" Just go away, Momma will be home soon! Leave me alone..." I yelled through tears as he kicked the door all the way open and into my back. I yelped and crawled behind my bed in an attempt to escape. He spat on the floor and sneered at me.

" You think that's some kind of threat? Like I'm afraid of her, she eats from the palm of my hand and worships the ground I walk on, ha ha I could do whatever I want and she would have no say in the matter..." he didn't finish as he smiled evilly and began walking towards me trapping me between him and a wall. I looked desperately for anything that could save me but he grabbed a handful of my hair and tossed me down on the bed holding my by the roots of my hair. I screamed and thrashed around trying to get free but it only hurt more.

" Be still!" he commanded as he slapped me across the face hard enough to knock the breath out of me. I felt blood begin to pool in my mouth and a wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. His eyes were pitch black with blood lust as he reached down and cupped my face. I tried to close my eyes but was too afraid to move.

" Such a waste for such a beauty to die when you could be used for much more pleasurable devices..." he trailed off again as he forced his mouth to mine roughly, I screamed into his mouth and he took the opportunity to invade me with his tongue. Fresh tears pored down my sore cheeks and I bit down as hard as I could. He reared back and screamed looking at me with dark anger.

" You fucking whore!" he yelled looking down at me, his eyes glazed over with greed and lust as he shifted his hold from my hair to my arms pinning me down. I finally managed to close my eyes and sobbed again. One of his hands, the one not holding me down traveled up my leg from my knee to my thigh and I squirmed underneath him. This seemed to make him more enthused. As he pushed his hand under my dress and into my special place a fear deeper than any I've felt before took over my mind and I felt a white hot pain shoot from within me. My father screamed and was thrown from my bed with a thud on the wall. I stood and walked quietly over to his unconscious form on the floor.

" In the name of the Gods I shall damn your soul to the shadow realm for all of eternity..." I heard my voice as if it were not my own, it rang strong and confident. I was seeing this all as if I was outside of my body. I stood above this sorry disgrace of a man, my hair billowing in the wind that wasn't there and an eye of Ra glowing on my four head. As I touched his head he shrank into all but a corpse before my eyes, his cheeks shallow and Grey and eyes white. He was dead. A scream pierced the air as the room began to spin and all was black...

The blackness began to fade and shift into something more. My window was the first thing I saw, light of the new morning day drifted in and for a moment I thought all was normal. All to soon the flashes of the day before seeped into my cloudy mind. Tears pricked my vision as I quickly sat up in bed, only to realize this wasn't my bed it was my parents bed. I wiped my eyes and hopped off the too tall bed and quietly made my way out the door and down the stairs careful to avoid my open bedroom door. My ankle was stiff and very painful and I could feel the beginnings of many bruises forming along my face and body. I reached the kitchen to find my mother asleep on the kitchen table holding a picture of my father, she had obviously cried herself to sleep. I reached a hand to her arm.

"Momma?" I asked, my voice shaky. She sat straight up and looked down at me with terror in her eyes. I didn't understand why she was afraid and tried to smile at her. She stood from her chair and backed into the fridge.

" Don't come any closer... you... you monster!" she yelled gripping the picture of my father tightly. My eyes widened in shock. _'m-monster? Am I a monster?'_ I took a step towards her afraid. My mother was the most important person in the world to me. I thought to every Christmas, every time I got hurt and she was there with a band-aid. How could she see me as a monster, I was her baby wasn't I?

" Momma I don't understand what did I do?" I asked trying to get closer to her again. She threw the picture to the ground at my feet. I stared down at the shattered glass right on my fathers smiling face. A reminder of the scene up stairs and began to shake.

" But he tried to hurt me, he did hurt me!" I screamed as I began to cry again she stood still as a statue for a long time. Long enough I began to think she forgot how to move until she reached out and touched my face. A twisted look I didn't understand on her face.

" I know baby, I know. But we have to purge you of this horrible sin. We have to cleanse you soul before God..." she said softly with tears of her own in her green eyes. I smiled with relief, as long as she still loved me everything would be fine.

" I'll do anything Momma" I said and threw myself into her arms. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around me and we cried together for what seemed like hours. But all too soon she pulled away and looked into my eyes. Her face was like stone, I couldn't read her eyes at all.

" follow me Kyrrie." she commanded and began to walk toward the stairs again. I wiped my face and followed her soundlessly. She walked into her room and the on sweet attached. I waited on her bed quietly wondering what she must be doing. Hearing water start running in the bath tub I assumed she was running me a bath so I hopped down and waited at the door.

" Get in." she said refusing to look me in the eyes. I shook my head and began to lift my dress until she grabbed my hand and forced me to stop.

" No need to get undressed now get in." she said and pushed me towards the tub, I narrowed my eyes confused but did as I was told and sat down in the freezing water.

" Does it have to be so cold?" I asked beginning to shiver and pulled my knees to my chest. She glared down at me and frowned. I began to wonder what she wanted me to do in the bath with all my cloths on but I trusted her. My mother was always there for me, and she would be here for me now.

" We're going to cleanse your spirit of your retched sins Kyrrie. Lay down and I will dunk you under the water, do you understand?" she asked with little patience. I nodded, she was going to baptise me I realized. It seemed simple, too simple but I did as I was told laying down with my face just above the water. She placed her hands on either of my shoulders and I saw a single tear slip from her eyes and she pushed me hard under the water. I waited for a moment for her to pull me back up. Realizing she wasn't going to let me up for air I began to panic, I tried to scream but only ended up with a mouth full of water. I thrashed under her grip until I realized it wasn't going to do any good and with my last ounce of will I laid perfectly still and closed my eyes until I felt myself float to the top of the water again. I gasped for air and looked around wildly for my mother only to find her against the bathroom door rocking back and forth. I could see a darkness surrounding her and saw the darkness on my own hands. She looked up at me terrified but even I could see her mind was gone, she was nothing but a shell of herself crazed from whatever I had done to her. I crawled out of the water and fell to my knee's

" Mother? Mother speak to me please. I didn't mean to, I swear I can't control it... MOTHER?" I screamed and shook her madly, but to no avail. She was mindless now. I cried for I can't remember how long and everything seemed to fade again...

Tree's flashed by quickly and I could hear the crunch of dead leaves underneath my feet. I couldn't see where I was going and had no real destination in mind. All I knew was that I needed to run because my life depended on it. Soon it was dark and I began to trip and fall easily so I slowed to a walk and looked at my surroundings to find a suitable resting place. Once I found a big tree with a huge crack down the middle that looked like I could hide in it I fell to my knees, exhaustion taking over. Panting I crawled to the tree and passed out before I was able to get inside. Darkness once again overcame me but I welcomed it this time as nightmares flashed before my mind. I awoke to the sound of birds chirping early in the morning and groaned as I rolled over. My whole body hurt, my head was pounding and my stomach growled loudly. Sighing I realized I couldn't lay here forever and sat up too quickly causing my head to spin. Once I had regained my composure I slowly stood and looked around, all I could really see were trees and dirt so I started walking not knowing where I was going only sure it was the opposite direction of where I came. Once the morning sun had reached the center of the sky I began to hear water, only a murmur at first but he got louder the more I walked and soon I was standing at he edge of small stream.

" Finally." I spoke to myself merely because my lips felt stiff from being quiet so long. I dropped to my knees and began cupping water to my mouth greedily drinking. Once I had had my fill I began to wash my face and hands and then I rested my sore feet in the cool water. I was almost convinced to stay there until my stomach began to growl again only this time painfully so.

" I need to find something to eat and soon..." I spoke to myself again comforted by the sound of my own voice. Then I heard a crash behind me, spinning around all I saw was a fluff of unruly black hair. Attached to the hair was a little boy face down and unconscious on the ground. I walked over to the boy quietly and rolled him over to reveal an adorable boy who couldn't be older than six years old. He had a little bit of a knot beginning to swell on his head so I walked back to the waters edge and tore off a piece of the bottom of my dress and dipped it in the water. Once back to the boy I began or gently wipe his face with the cool rag.

" AHH!" He yelled and scooted back away from me. I didn't blame him so I stayed where I was.

" I'm not going to hurt you, you fell out of that tree...' I said pointing to the tree above me, his eyes followed mine and he smiled a big toothy grin. I noticed he had big innocent Grey eyes and was missing a tooth.

" Oh yea, I kinda forgot isn't that funny?" he asked and began to scoot back over to me, I smiled back happy to have someone to interact with besides myself. This only made him grin like a mad man and he stuck out his right hand.

" My name is Mokaba by the way. Whats your?" he asked as I took his hand and shook it gently.

" Kyrrie." I said and looked down a little shy, I was never good at meeting new people, my mother had me home schooled and all the kids in my home town were mean to me so I never had any friends.

" what are you doing in the woods all alone?" he asked with concern I was about to answer but realized I had no idea what I was suppose to say _; I ran away because I killed my father and drove my mother insane leaving her to take the blame...'_ didn't really sound like a good excuse. So I merely looked away and whimpered a little. He noticed this and touched my hand only for me to jerk it away afraid. Afraid of what I don't know, but I was defiantly afraid.

" hey its okay, you don't have to be scarred, whatever it is I'm sure I can find you help." he said and squeezed my hand gently. I felt tears fall onto my lap and before I knew it I was full on sobbing againt this little boys shoulder, he just patted my back silently.

"My parents are dead..." I cried and he pulled back to look at me with a knowing sadness in his young eyes.

" Mine too." he said and I felt forced to dry my tears, here was this boy who was at least four years younger than me who's parents were also dead and here he was with a smile trying to comfort me, a stranger. All I knew to do was hug him and cry.

" thank you Mokaba, thank you so much." I said and continued to hug the breath out of him. The next thing I knew I was being jerked away from him and thrown to the ground roughly.

" GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Yelled a boy a little taller than me, he had rich brown hair and sapphire eyes and a sneer across his face. I stood and dusted myself off ignoring him. Mokaba looked between us helplessly and tugged on his brothers arm.

" Not now Mokie..."he said glaring at me as I just looked coolly back at him. His glare was intimidating but I had seen worse so I merely stood my ground.

" What the hell do you think your doing with my brother?" he asked as he raised his fists like he wanted a fight. I had never been in a fist fight before but I wasn't afraid and stood still waiting for his next move.

" But Seto, that what I was trying to tell you. She saved my life." he said dramaticly and I raised an eyebrow. This Seto looked between us and dropped his fists taking a more friendly stance.

" Well I wouldnt say I saved his life, just cleaned him up after a nasty fall from that tree..." I said pointing above me, Seto looked down at Mokaba and touched his face softly exsamining the knot above his eye.

" Does it hurt?" he asked sweetly, I smiled at his brotherly concern wishing I had a siblings but then realized no one else should have to have been there for what happened. I frowned and looked down no longer wanting to intrude on their momment. I began to slowly shufflt away until I felt my wrist grabbed and gently tugged back. I turned to see Seto with a soft look in his eyes.

" Wait, if you helped my brother then I should thank you." he said looking uncomfotable. I nodded and stopped.

" It was nothing really, all he had was a bump and all I did was clean it up." I smiled and then he smiled back at me. We simply stood like that for a moment until once again my stomach growled cramping painfully. I grabbed at it and squinted in pain causing both brothers to step towards me in concern.

" When was the last time you ate?" Seto asked as I stood back up straight. I thought about it for a moment, I couldn't remember how long I was running, it was dark and into the day and then dark again and then I woke up this morning. so...

" Three days I think..." Seto's eyes widened and Mokaba gasped so I looked down to avoid their gazes.

" Oh my god Seto we have to do something!" Mokaba all but yelled as he grabbed my hand and began to walk. Seto nodded and started to walk ahead of us.

" where are we going?" I asked seeing I didn't really have a choice in the matter. Seto looked back at me and frowned.

" We stay in an ophanage just about a mile from here. Its not the bast place in the world and I wont lie, the nuns are mean but its at least some food and a bed. Where are you from?" he asked as he continued to walk. I sighed and thought about it for a moment, it seemed like I could trust these boys. But I still shouldn't tell them everything.

" I used to live in Norman, OK. Where are we now?" I asked Seto looked at me like I was crazy but he shrugged.

" just outside of Tulsa, you must have ran a long way... what were you running from?" he looked back at me again but I looked away and bit my lip. I didn't know what else to say so I told him the same thing I told Mokaba and left it at that. He seemed to understand and stayed quiet for a while and then stopped dead in his tracks.

" I almost forgot, Mokaba what were you doing all the way out here in the wood by yourself? Do you realize you could have been seriously hurt or worse you could have been killed by wolves or something and I don't know what I would do without you..." he trailed off loosing his anger by the end of his rant. Mokaba looked down ashamed and kicked the dirt with his foot.

" The bully's chased me into the woods and once I lost them I was lost myself... I'm sorry Seto I didn't mean to worry you..." he said with tears in his eyes. Seto merely ruffled his hair and smiled down at him.

" Its okay kiddo. Lucky she were here to help you, by the way I didn't catch your name?" he said looking at me now. I smiled happy to see such loving affection between the brothers.

"Kyrrie, Kyrrie Rutherford." I said and continued to follow these bothers into what I was unaware at the time would become my new life. At least for now that is...

**AN: Well what do you think? I know it was short... It seemed longer when I was writing it. This is a rewrite of the first fanfiction I've ever written and the original five chapters weren't that great but the story I'm trying to tell is phenomenal. I promise to try and update at least every week if not every few days. Again thank you for reading. ^_^**


End file.
